


Not Master Severus, Just Severus

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius needs Severus to watch his boy for a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Master Severus, Just Severus

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing explicit content. Please review.

Lucius was always generous when asking for favors.

 

_I need you to watch my boy for the week. He’s yours to do with as you please, but no permanent damage. If anyone will cripple my pet, it will be me._

That was how Severus ended up with a very nervous looking Harry Potter kneeling at the foot of his bed at Spinner’s End.

 

Severus thrust in eagerly, and Harry like the well- trained pet that he was did not make a sound. As Severus’s thrusts became more erratic and rushed, he growled his instructions to Harry.

 

“Touch yourself. Make yourself come.”

 

Harry looked at Severus with a confused expression on his face. He made no move to touch himself.

 

“What’s wrong with you boy? I said touch yourself.”

 

“Not allowed,” said Harry in a small voice.

 

“One of your master’s rules?”

 

“Yes, Sir,” replied Harry.

 

“Very well.”

 

Severus moved to reach for Harry’s cock.

 

“Nonononononono.”

 

“What’s wrong, boy?”

 

“Not allowed,” repeated Harry, louder this time.

 

“Only your master is allowed to touch you, yes?”

 

“No. Pets are not allowed to be touched down there.”

 

“Lucius doesn’t touch you? How do you get off?”

 

“Only allowed to come if I can come from Master’s cock alone and only while he’s fucking me.”

 

“What happens if you can’t come while Lucius is fucking you?”

 

“Wait ‘til next time,” said Harry.

 

“Boy- Harry, that’s not okay. Did you agree to that in your contract?”

 

“What contract, Sir?”

 

“What contract?! Oh Lord, I’ve raped him. Ohmigod, Ijustrapedhim. He doesn’t have a contract. I’ve just raped him.”

 

“Please calm down, Sir, please. Would you like me to get you a drink?”

 

“No, Harry, I’m fine. Come sit down with me on the bed. I need to explain some things to you, and when I’m done, I want you to think wisely and carefully if you want to go back to Lucius.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm at the suggestion that he would leave Master. He can’t leave Master. He doesn’t have a choice. No slaves do. And he is a slave. That’s what Master told him.

 

\------------------------

 

Two months later.

 

“Master Severus,” whispered Harry as Severus walked into the kitchen at Malfoy Manor. Lucius had gone upstairs to be with Narcissa. “You were right,” he continued. “I wish to leave with you. I never knew before that I had a choice… that what Master does to me is… _wrong._ But I want to be with you, Master Severus. I want you to teach me more about consent.”

 

“No, not Master Severus, I’m not your master unless you ask me to be. I’m just… Severus. Just Severus.”


End file.
